Talon
Talon, formerly known as Derek Maza, is a mutate and the de facto leader of the Labyrinth Clan. History Shortly after his mutation, Talon led the other Mutates in a vengeful mission against Goliath and his clan while tracking Maggie the Cat. Elisa prevented him from killing Goliath, and discovered his true identity. Surprised, Talon accidentally shocked Elisa, and in shame, he led the other mutates temporarily away from Xanatos. Over a course of time, the mutates continued their respective mutations, becoming more feline in appearance while losing their tails. Talon and Maggie the Cat developed a romantic relationship over this time. While spying on his family's dinner at Elisa's apartment, Talon was spotted by his younger sister. Elisa dissuaded her, and dinner went on. Elisa went to Goliath, thinking it was him or one of his clan-mates, and Goliath revealed the mutates were again living at Castle Wyvern with Xanatos. While living there, Talon, Maggie the Cat, Claw and Fang thought Xanatos was their only hope for salvation. Talon discovered Dr. Sevarius was alive and confronted Xanatos. Xanatos convinced him that Sevarius and Goliath were in league, and Talon led another mission against Goliath when Maggie the Cat revealed that she knew the location of the clan's home. This eventually led him to discover Goliath and Sevarius in the underground facility formerly owned by Cyberbiotics. Sevarius bargained for his life by offering an alleged cure, but Talon expressed he was beyond looking for a cure, merely wanting revenge. Xanatos intercepted with four robots from his Steel Clan, revealing the truth behind all his lies concerning the mutates. He claimed that despite all the trouble Sevarius created, his mind was too fertile a resource to waste. After these events, Elisa arranged a meeting for Talon, the other mutates, and her family. And the mutates went to live in the former Cyberbiotics complex. In the Labyrinth, Talon established an anarchy, where the mutates defended the refugees of sociey: Manhattan's homeless. After returning from searching for his sister, Goliath, and Bronx with Brooklyn, Fang revealed he has staged a coup with his gang of criminals and a bullied Claw. Maggie escaped and brought the Manhattan clan to help rescue Talon and the other residents of the Labyrinth. Claw returned to Talon's side, and collectively, they managed to defeat Fang and his gang, banishing the criminals, imprisoning Fang, and establishing Talon as the leader of the Labyrinth. Some time later, Talon allowed the Manhattan Clan to place Demona in the Labyrinth, under guard. After three months in "prison," Thailog stormed the Labyrinth, releasing Demona, who in turn released Fang. Talon helped the Manhattan Clan against Thailog, Demona, Fang, and the newly created Clones. He defeated and recaptured Fang. When the clones were left without knowing what to do or where to go as a result of Thailog's apparent death, he allowed them to live in the Labyrinth, and planned to allow them to think for themselves, and "use verbs." Note: The following paragraph contains spoilers. When Thailog stormed the Labyrinth in Halloween of 1996, Talon tried fighting him off, but was too distracted by Maggie's potentially life-threatening injuries. Dr. Sato agreed to care for Maggie the Cat, helping her recuperate, and through her pregnancy. Future Tense In the Future Tense reality, he was killed along with Coldstone and Maggie the Cat when the three and Broadway tried to prevent Sevarius and the Ultra-Pack from turning the last free humans into mutates. Subsequently, clones of him with cybernetic augmentations became the footsoldiers of Xanatos's army. Characteristcs Talon's mutate form combines genes from a black panther, a bat and an electric eel with his natural human DNA. He is very strong, can fly and is capable of producing powerful electric blasts. Talon has some personality flaws which allowed him to be manipulated by Xanatos in the first place. He's stubborn and very opinionated, and doesn't like to admit when he's wrong, opting to delude others and himself into believing mistruths. He refused to listen to Elisa's advice concerning Xanatos, feeling that he had to prove to his family and himself that he has good judgement. ("Her Brother's Keeper") He lets his emotions overule logic when things turn bad, and he's easily manipulated. Despite all this, he's kind-hearted, just and charitable, helping others who can't help themselves by providing them with shelter. He has been able to have a relatively happy life despite the tragedy that has befallen him. He is also a Christian. As a human Derek was a highly skilled pilot, though since becoming a mutate, he hasn't had any need or opportunity to use these skills, though it is likely they were useful in enabling him to learn to fly using his new wings, as well as teach the other mutates this skill. This is perhaps one more reason Xanatos recruited him for the Mutate Project. Appearances References http://dracandros.com/Jebgarg/tge/talon.htm Category:Mutates Category:Clan leaders Category:Labyrinth Clan